


The Gulag of Britney Spears

by BadBoyFerfer



Category: Ariana Grande (Musician), Britney Spears (Musician), Historical RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoyFerfer/pseuds/BadBoyFerfer
Summary: Post-revolution Russia, except with one large difference: the Revolution was led by Britney Spears and she is crowned the next leader of the USSB (United States of Soviet Britney). Her comrades, which include the likes of Lana Del Rey, Beyonce, Ariana Grande, etc. all help her lead this new nation. However, almost every single comrade fights for more power and influence, and the only person that could give it to them is Leader Britney. Many will try to outsmart Britney, but she will always be one step ahead of them... Or will she?DISCLAIMER: THE EVENTS IN THIS BOOK ARE FICTIONAL AND THE CHARACTERS ARE FICTIONAL IMPERSONATIONS OF SPECIFIC PEOPLE. DO NOT TAKE THIS TOO SERIOUSLY. THANKS <3.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue: The Supreme Leader of Britney Nation

After the Russian Revolution took place, it was obvious to the people who their ruler would be: Comrade Britney Spears. She was one of the most well-educated, well-spoken, and most musically talented women of the revolution. Once Comrade Britney had officially taken office, the reign of the United States of Soviet Britney began.

The USSB military was led by Comrade Beyonce. She and the Beyhive army marched westward into Europe in order to begin conquest. Attending to international and foreign affairs was Lorde, who wasn’t as well-known during the revolution, but turned out to be a very useful asset of the USSB. The woman in charge of internal and local affairs was Comrade Lana Del Rey, a genius member of the Proletariat. Chiefs of staff for the Spears administration were Comrade Nicki Minaj and Comrade Doja Cat, who didn’t get along very well. There were many more comrades in charge of the USSB, such as Comrade Taylor Swift, Comrade Rihanna, and Comrade Lizzo, but the all-powerful ruler was Leader Britney. 

Although all the comrades were a hard-working and powerful group, they faced many challenges, both from within the USSB and from the outside. Every member of the USSB was fighting for more power, but none could outsmart Britney Spears. At least, none that have tried to do so have succeeded. 

How will the USSB grow and gain power if they are constantly fighting one another? How did Comrade Britney lead the USSB without being overthrown? Will anyone ever outsmart Leader Britney?

In a game of power and greed, standing still is not an option.


	2. Part 1, Chapter 1

Comrade Britney Spears sat on the porch of the Pink House, watching the sun rise over her new nation. After the revolution, she requested that every single government building in the capital of the country be painted pink, and the freshly-painted building that she sits in now will serve as her new home and a space for all government officials to meet. 

After finishing her cup of coffee, Britney stands up and begins walking to the most important part of the building: the Meeting room. The room had more space in it than any other room in the building, Britney thought, and it was certainly for a good reason. 

The Meeting room could hold hundreds of comrades at one time, and Britney had been preparing herself for this day, when she would have to hold her first meeting. The comrades that she had once fought alongside during the revolution were now officials in a newer, more ideal government. That simple thought always made her giddy with happiness.

After a few minutes of walking, Britney finally arrived at the door of the Meeting room. She knows that she’s early, but judging by the chatter coming from the other side of the door, so were her comrades. After taking a deep breath, Britney finally enters the room, and all the chatter immediately stops.

All the comrades sit at a large, round table at the center of the room. Closest to the door is an empty seat that seemed prettier than the rest. Britney knows that this seat is for her, and immediately sits in it.

Closest to her seat is where the most important comrades sit: Comrade Beyonce, who runs the Beyhive army, sits immediately to Britney’s right. To Britney’s left sits Comrade Lana Del Rey, who did a very good job of restoring peace after the revolution was successful. To the left and right of Beyonce and Lana Del Rey, there are plenty of other comrades: Comrade Lorde, Comrade Taylor Swift, and Comrade Doja Cat sit on Beyonce’s side, while Comrade Nicki Minaj, Comrade Rihanna, Comrade Lizzo and Comrade Megan Thee Stallion sit on Lana Del Rey’s side.

Plenty of other comrades sit in the room, but the one that sits right across from Comrade Britney is Comrade Ariana Grande. The spot right across from Comrade Britney is the spot that the least powerful person sits, and that is true of Comrade Ariana. However, something about Ariana made her seem more powerful. During the revolution, Ariana had been a fierce fighter, and had also fought hard for a spot in the Pink House. Ariana had ambition. This was seen as beneficial from the Soviet Britney government. However, it could also mean that Ariana might one day be a political opponent to Britney. That was not good.

After scanning the room for a brief moment, Britney begins the meeting.

“Welcome, comrades. This is the first meeting of the council of the USSB.”

Britney couldn’t help but smile. All the comrades clap and cheer as soon as she says it. The USSB would be prosperous under Britney. They know it. 

“First order of business,” Britney continues, “is that we decide what our first move is now that we have established a new government. I understand that the army is on standby. Is that correct, Comrade Beyonce?”

“Yes, that is correct, Comrade Britney,” Beyonce responds.

“I propose that we show our military power. We should build a military base near our border with Ukraine, and another base near our Southwestern border.”

This statement receives immediate reactions. Comrade Beyonce seems frustrated that Britney doesn’t want to attack neighboring territories in order to assert dominance. Many on her side of the table seem to be agreeing with her. However, Comrade Lana Del Rey seems very satisfied with the decision.

“It’s a perfect move in my eyes. It’s not a direct attack, but it certainly shows that we have strength,” says Lana.

“Now is not the time for military action. There are still people in the country who quit their jobs to join the revolution and still haven’t gotten their jobs back. Our schools are still shut down. We have to focus on our citizens!”

This response came from Comrade Ariana Grande. Her face is set in a firm frown. Britney didn't expect to be challenged by Ariana of all people. 

“Our citizens can wait. If they survive a revolution, they can afford to wait while we build our country back,” Britney calmly replies, expecting this explanation to be good enough for Ariana.

“But isn’t that why we revolted in the first place? Because our government ignored us when we needed it the most? We can’t afford to spend this much on the military! We have to give back to the people!” Ariana is practically shouting.

“Comrade, take a seat and let us talk. Remember, I gave you a seat at this table. I can also take it away if I want to,” Britney groans impatiently. Ariana is clearly unsatisfied by this resolution, but she sits down anyway, not wanting to cause too much trouble. 

“Chile, anyways, should we vote on this?” says Comrade Nicki Minaj.

“Who is in favor of building military bases?” asks Britney.

Comrades Lana, Rihanna, Brtiney, Nicki, and Lizzo raise their hands, as well as most of the comrades on Lana’s side. One comrade on Beyonce’s side, Comrade Charli XCX, raises her hand as well. After a brief hesitation, so does Ariana, knowing that the only other option would be to side with Comrade Beyonce.

“Who would like to take stronger military action?” asks Beyonce.

Comrades Lorde, Taylor Swift, Doja Cat and Beyonce herself raise their hands, as well as a few others on Beyonce’s side. However, it’s not enough, and Britney’s proposal wins the most votes.

“Good,” says Britney. “I want Comrade Megan Thee Stallion running construction in the South and Comrade Lorde running construction in the West. I will send out more assignments soon. Meeting dismissed.”

Britney does a spin and leaves the room before anyone could ask questions.

Back at the balcony of the Pink House, Britney clutches her iced coffee as the sun sets, marking the end of the first day of the USSB. However, the work isn’t even close to being done. Britney retrieves the list of Comrades and begins assigning them to either the West base or the East base.

Britney’s almost done with the lists when she sees Comrade Ariana’s name. She had originally designated her to work with Comrade Megan Thee Stallion, but now she reconsiders this decision. Comrades Megan and Ariana agreed on many things and were close friends, so Britney had put them together. However, considering Ariana’s outburst at today’s meeting, she needs some form of punishment. 

Britney shuffled the names a little bit. Knowing that Comrade Ariana was under her complete and total control, Britney smiles.


End file.
